The New Halfa
by writergirl142
Summary: As Danny is walking home, he meets a girl named Mitchal "Mitchi" Sander, whose eyes are covered by black sunglasses every time he sees her. Later, Phantom encounters a halfa by the name of Mitchi Specter. Could the two Mitchis be one & the same?
1. Chapter 1 Meet Mitchal Sander

**I'm trying my hand at Danny Phantom fanfics now. Don't you worry though, I'll still continue my Merlin fics, my interest has just split for now.**

* * *

**Title:** The New Halfa

**Genre:** Adventure

**Author:** writergirl142

**Central Characters:** Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom, Kim Sander/Specter, Mitchal "Mitchi" Sander/Specter, Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Cody Calloway

**Main Antagonist:** Vlad Masters/Plasmius

**Pairings:** Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Tucker Foley/Jazz Fenton, Mitchi Sander/Cody Calloway

**Summery: ***Sam & Danny are together, but Phantom Planet hasn't happened yet* As Danny is walking home, he meets a girl named Mitchal "Mitchi" Sander, whose eyes are covered by black sunglasses every time he sees her. He discovers that she is new to Amity & offers to help her out. Later, Phantom encounters a halfa by the name of Mitchi Specter. Could Mitchi Sander & Mitchi Specter be one & the same?

Chapter 1: Meet Mitchal Sander

As the sun shone over the city of Amity Park, a teenage boy wandered the streets on his way home from school. The teenage boy was 14-year-old Daniel Fenton, more commonly known as Danny. As he walked, running a hand through his short raven hair, a shorter, skinnier body collided with him, knocking both to the ground. After shaking his head and rubbing his crystal blue eyes, Danny looked up to see a girl with raven black hair rubbing her head.

Danny couldn't see the girl's eyes, as they were hidden by a pair of black sunglasses. She was dressed in a blue t-shirt with a red collar, two yellow stripes, one on the top of her abdomen and the other at the end of her shirt, and there was a knot tied at the edge of the shirt. She also wore dark denim jeans, a watch on her left arm and a pair of blue and black converse.

"Sorry." she said. "I didn't mean to run into you. I wasn't paying attention."

"No problem." Danny said. "I'm Daniel Fenton, but everyone calls me Danny."

The girl smiled. "My name's Mitchal Sander, but everyone calls me Mitchi."

"Where were you going?"

"Trying to find my way home. My parents, my older sister and I just moved here a couple of days ago." Mitchi replied.

"Where do you live?" Danny asked, with every intention to help.

"Down that way, though, honestly, I'm not sure on the address. I didn't see it, exactly." Mitchi answered, blushing slightly in embarrassment and giving Danny a crooked smile. Danny just smiled.

"Hey, it's not a problem." he said. "We'll go looking around and, in time, I know we'll find it. We could get my girlfriend, Sam, and my best friend, Tucker, to help."

"Thanks." Mitchi said.

Danny nodded and started walking, Mitchi following. They soon arrived in front of Tucker's house, Danny knocking on the door upon arrival. Tucker answered the door. "Hey, Danny." he said. "What's up?"

"Is Sam here?" Danny asked. Tucker nodded.

"Yeah, why?" he asked. Danny gestured to Mitchi who was standing right beside him.

"She's new to Amity and can't find her way home." Danny answered. That was when Sam came to the door.

"Hey Danny." she said. "I thought you were going home."

"I was." Danny answered. "But then I ran into Amity Park's newest townsperson." He smiled and pushed Mitchi forward. "Guys, meet Mitchal Sander, though she prefers to be called Mitchi."

Sam held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Mitchi. My name's Samantha Manson, but call me that and you die. It's Sam. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Tucker held up a hand. "And I'm Tucker Foley, local techno geek."

Mitchi smiled and shook Sam's hand. "Nice to meet you. Mitchi Sander at your service."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Is this a good idea so far or should I scrap it? Read and Review if you please.**

**Here's a link to my deviantart account where I have posted a picture of Mitchi. .com/art/Mitchi-Sander-304497994**


	2. Chapter 2 A Secret Revealed

**Sorry about the wait! Ive been real busy trying to find a job. But, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it! We find out a little secret Mitchi's been keeping since the day she was born (practically)**

**Again, so sorry for the wait!**

* * *

**Title:** The New Halfa

**Genre:** Adventure

**Author:** writergirl142

**Central Characters:** Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom, Kim Sander/Specter, Mitchal "Mitchi" Sander/Specter, Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Cody Calloway

**Main Antagonist:** Vlad Masters/Plasmius

**Pairings:** Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Tucker Foley/Jazz Fenton, Mitchi Sander/Cody Calloway

**Summery: ***Sam & Danny are together, but Phantom Planet hasn't happened yet* As Danny is walking home, he meets a girl named Mitchal "Mitchi" Sander, whose eyes are covered by black sunglasses every time he sees her. He discovers that she is new to Amity & offers to help her out. Later, Phantom encounters a halfa by the name of Mitchi Specter. Could Mitchi Sander & Mitchi Specter be one & the same?

* * *

Chapter 2: A Secret Revealed

The next morning, at Casper High, Danny was standing by his locker (actually making it to school on time for once), talking to Tucker and Sam. "You think Mitchi will be alright coming here?" Sam asked, tentatively. Danny and Tucker both shrugged.

"With the type of idiotic populararities here, the first impression Mitchi makes will decide her treatment here." Danny answered.

As if on cue, there was a sudden crashing sound, followed by angry shouting, shouting in a voice that Danny easily recognized: "Watch it, Shades." Dash Baxter shouted, peering down at the floor where a familiar fourteen-year-old girl was bent down, picking up her things. Mitchi Sander peered (Was it peering? Danny couldn't see her eyes through her sunglasses, as usual.) at Dash.

"Shut it, Jock-boy." she said, her voice strong with a defiance that Danny had never heard in any new students that Casper got. "You were the one who stood in my way, so don't you go telling me to watch it." Danny smirked inwardly and shared a silent smile with Sam and Tucker, who returned his gesture. The trio walked forward, standing between the jock and the sunglassed teen.

"Leave her alone, Dash." Danny said.

"She's new here and doesn't know how things work here." Sam chipped in. Dash glared intently at the trio, then down at Mitchi, who didn't even flinch.

"Whatever, losers." he said and, thankfully, walked away. Danny, Sam, and Tucker turned their attention to Mitchi, who had finished picking up her things and stood, her sunglassed eyes meeting the faces of the trio.

"Thanks." she said. Said trio smiled widely at her.

"No problem, Mitchi." Tucker said, putting his hand roughly on Mitchi's shoulder. The girl flinched, but recovered quickly.

"You're our friend, Mitchi." Danny said. "We aren't going to let jerks like Dash Baxter bother you."

"Thanks for that." Mitchi replied. She took a crumbled up piece of paper out of her back pocket and handed it to the trio. "Can you guys, by any chance, tell me where my first class is? I'm a bit lost." The three older teens smirked as Sam took the paper out of Mitchi's hand.

"Your first period is english. That's with Mr. Lancer." Sam said. Mitchi nodded.

"That's our first class so you can come along with us." Danny said, smiling. Mitchi nodded again.

* * *

"Okay, class, so as you can see," Lancer began once the bell had rung. "We have a new student joining us today. It's my pleasure to introduce Ms. Mitchal Sander." Mitchi walked beside Lancer and lifted her sunglasses-covered eyes up to look at the class. She held up a hand and gave a small wave.

"What's with the sunglasses!" A voice rang out. Danny, Sam, and Tucker turned to see Paulina giving Mitchi an odd look. "We're inside, you freak."

Danny saw Mitchi's hands clench tightly into fists then relax as the young girl spoke. "For your information, Prissy," she began. "I wear them inside because my eyes are extremely sensitive to any kind of light."

Lancer put a hand on Mitchi's shoulder. "That's enough, Mitchal. Now, go take your seat." Mitchi did as she was told, taking the seat on the opposite side of Tucker.

* * *

After class, Mitchi was standing by her locker, when she felt it slam shut. Next thing she knew, she had been spun around and a pair of huge hands had her held by the collar of her shirt. "We have some unfinished business, Shades." Dash. Mitchi sighed and tried to struggle out of his grip, only to fail miserably. "Let's see what you're hiding behind those shades." Baxter continued and Mitchi felt him begin to pull her sunglasses off her face. In response, Mitchi immediately clenched her eyes shut, something Dash did not appreciate. "Come on, open your eyes, freak!" Mitchi shook her head furiously.

"Dash, didn't you understand what Sam, Tucker and I said earlier?" A familiar voice, Danny's, said angrily.

"Back off, Fenton." Dash responded. "This is between me and Shades."

"Her name is Mitchi, Bonehead." Sam's voice said. Mitchi grinned slightly. She felt Dash release her. Mitchi fell to the ground, immediately beginning to search for her sunglasses, blindly.

"Whatever. I'll get her eventually." Dash said. Mitchi heard a clank and knew immediately that Dash had thrown her sunglasses aside. However, she could not find them. She heard Dash's footsteps depart, leaving Mitchi with the trio of friends. Someone bent down in front of her.

"Here." Same said, guiding Mitchi's hands to whatever she held, which Mitchi discovered to be her sunglasses. Mitchi smiled and nodded her thanks, putting her sunglasses on. "You're blind aren't you?" Sam asked. Mitchi felt her heart stop as she looked up at Sam.

"How did you find out?" she asked.

"I'm not the dumb idiotic people that are at this school." Sam replied. "I figured the only reasons you'd be wearing sunglasses indoors was because of blindness, which you obviously don't want people to know about."

Mitchi nodded. "You guess correctly. I don't want to be treated differently just because I can't see."

"Don't worry." Tucker said. Danny and Sam hummed their agreements. "Your secret's safe with us." Mitchi smiled and nodded again.

"Thanks."

* * *

**So, those of you who didnt look at the picture i had done of Mitchi, how many of you saw this little revelation coming? Sorry I couldnt think of a better reason for Mitchi to be wearing sunglasses indoors. this was the best i had and it worked at the time.**

**read and review if you dont mind!**


	3. Chapter 3 Phantom meets Specter

**Here's Chapter 3. Here, Phantom's finally going to meet Specter.**

* * *

**Title:** The New Halfa

**Genre:** Adventure

**Author:** writergirl142

**Central Characters:** Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom, Kim Sander/Specter, Mitchal "Mitchi" Sander/Specter, Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Cody Calloway

**Main Antagonist:** Vlad Masters/Plasmius

**Pairings:** Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Tucker Foley/Jazz Fenton, Mitchi Sander/Cody Calloway

**Summery: ***Sam & Danny are together, but Phantom Planet hasn't happened yet* As Danny is walking home, he meets a girl named Mitchal "Mitchi" Sander, whose eyes are covered by black sunglasses every time he sees her. He discovers that she is new to Amity & offers to help her out. Later, Phantom encounters a halfa by the name of Mitchi Specter. Could Mitchi Sander & Mitchi Specter be one & the same?

* * *

Chapter 3: Phantom meets Specter

That evening, Danny, as Phantom, flew across the sky on his nightly patrol. Sam and Tucker had not accompanied him this time, so Danny was on his own. As he flew through the air, he caught sight what looked like a ghost. As he got closer, he got a better look at the ghost in question. It was a girl with snow white hair styled in a ponytail. She wore a black hazmat suit, with a white collar, arm bands, belt and boots. The boots had black designs on the front and the black of her hazmat suit went over her hand and split to fingerless gloves on her hands. She was wearing bright neon green sunglasses that made it impossible to see her eyes. Like Mitchi.

"Mitchi?" Danny questioned as he got closer. "Mitchi Sander, that you?"

The ghost girl turned and gave Danny a curious look. "Nah." she said. "Name's Specter. Though you got the first name right. However, I have no idea who Mitchi Sander is." Danny looked at Specter curiously, and was shocked when she followed his every minute. Even with her advanced senses, Mitchi Sander couldn't have done that. She couldn't do that.

"Sorry about that." he said. "It's just that, you look a lot like my new friend, Mitchi Sander, even with the sunglasses."

"I just wear them for fun." Specter replied. "Now if you'll excuse me." And with that last word, she was gone. Danny couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Danny told Sam and Tucker about Phantom's encounter.

"You're sure she looked like Mitchi?" Sam asked.

"Except for her clothing, hair color and the color of her sunglasses, yes, she looked exactly like Mitchi." Danny answered.

"There's no way, dude." Tucker said.

"There's no way what?" a voice that suddenly appeared behind them said. The trio turned to see Mitchi standing behind them, lunch tray in hand. She was looking at them confusedly, which, considering her blindness, was scary enough, even more so then the fact that they couldn't see the glaring sightless orbs.

"Nothing, Mitch." Danny said. Mitchi's head rotated upwards before leveling out again, signaling that the fourteen-year-old's eyes rolling in annoyance. She took a seat at the table, next to Tucker and across from Sam. She began eating her lunch. The trio looked at each other, relieved that the newest and younger member of their group wasn't persisting the subject. Then, said girl looked up at the three of them.

"You were talking about Danny meeting that new ghost, Mitchi Specter, right?" Mitchi asked, grinning slightly when the older three teens gasped with shock. She felt their eyes on her. "Oh, please," she began. "I'm blind. I'm not a moron. I've known who Phantom really was since the day I met you. I actually have to pay attention to detail. Piecing together that Phantom and Fenton were one and the same were easier then learning brail when I was six." Mitchi chuckled as she heard the teens gasp once again.

"She's smarter then we gave her credit for." Danny whispered to Sam.

"No kidding. Being blind has actually helped her." Same replied.

"Help is more or less the correct term." Mitchi said. "Now, what did she look like?"

"Like you, except with white hair instead of black, a hazmat suit with belt, wrist bands, collar and boots, and, get this, she was wearing sunglasses like you, except hers were a really bright green color." Danny explained.

"Sounds interesting." Mitchi said, not looking up from her food.

"At first I thought she was you." Danny said. Mitchi chuckled lightly, though at what the older teens couldn't figure out. "But then she did some things that, had it been you, wouldn't have been possible. Like tracking me with her eyes."

"That does make me the unlikely secret I.D." Mitchi said, her smile melting into a light frown. As the bell rang, Mitchi stood. "How about you guys come over after school and we'll see where this Specter girl came from, now won't we?" She walked away and the trio shared looks of confusion.

"Why do I get the feeling that Mitchi's hiding something from us?" Danny asked.

"Well, she did try to hide her blindness from us, so I can see why you feel that way, Danny." Sam said.

* * *

**Here's a link to a pic i drew of danny and Specter's confrontation: gallery/37400968#/d525xnr**

**read and review if you dont mind!**


	4. Chapter 4 Vlad Makes an Appearance

**Finally, chapter 4**

* * *

**Title:** The New Halfa

**Genre:** Adventure

**Author:** writergirl142

**Central Characters:** Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom, Kim Sander/Specter, Mitchal "Mitchi" Sander/Specter, Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Cody Calloway

**Main Antagonist:** Vlad Masters/Plasmius

**Pairings:** Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Tucker Foley/Jazz Fenton, Mitchi Sander/Cody Calloway

**Summery: ***Sam & Danny are together, but Phantom Planet hasn't happened yet* As Danny is walking home, he meets a girl named Mitchal "Mitchi" Sander, whose eyes are covered by black sunglasses every time he sees her. He discovers that she is new to Amity & offers to help her out. Later, Phantom encounters a halfa by the name of Mitchi Specter. Could Mitchi Sander & Mitchi Specter be one & the same?

* * *

Chapter 4: Vlad Makes an Appearance

As the four teens were walking home, they continued their lunch discussion on Phantom's encounter with Specter.

"So do you know Specter or something?" Danny asked. Mitchi shrugged.

"More or less." she said. "Specter was a big help back in my old home. Specter and her sister sometimes needed help rounding up the ghosts, so me, my sister and my friend helped them."

"Specter has a sister?" Danny questioned, surprise all over his face. Mitchi nodded.

"Yeah. Her name's Kim Specter." Mitchi answered. "When she and the younger Specter are together, they're known as the Specter Sisters."

Danny narrowed his eyes. "And though their names are the same as you and your sister's, you two have nothing else in common?"

Mitchi shook her head. "Nope. Just a coincidence." she said.

Danny chuckled. "Right. What was I thinking?"

Sam shoved him. "So, Mitchi, you want to come hang out at my place?" she asked. Mitchi grinned.

"Sounds great!" she exclaimed. "Sounds better than going home."

Not long later, the foursome were standing in front of Sam's house. "Get ready for Sam's parents." Tucker whispered. "They're nothing like Sam."

Mitchi nodded and followed the trio into the house.

"Sammykins, you're home!" a cheery male voice said. Mitchi heard the hurried footsteps of two people walk into the room. By their footsteps, Mitchi could tell they were some of those "happy about everything, overbearing snobs who thought they were better than everyone else" kind of people.

"Who is your new friend?" an equally cheery female voice said, obviously having taken notice of me.

"This is Mitchi Sander, and she's the new student at Casper High." Sam answered. Mitchi waved.

"Why is she wearing those sunglasses?" Sam's father asked. "It's not very bright is it?"  
"My eyes are really sensitive to any kind of light Mr. Manson." Mitchi said, smiling the best fake smile she could. "These sunglasses make my eyes not get hurt too badly and reduce any kind of light I get around."

"Oh." Mr. Manson said. "I'm sorry I asked." Mitchi shook her head.

"It's no problem." she said.

"Come on guys." Sam said. "Let's go upstairs." She began walking towards the staircase. Danny leant down closer.

"Sorry to ask, but are you okay doing the stairs?" he asked in a whisper.

Mitchi shook her head slightly. "Not really." she admitted. "It's the one thing I can't do on my own. My parents or Kim usually help me."

"Take my hand and I'll help you." Danny instructed. Mitchi felt his hand brush hers and took it gratefully.

"Thanks." Mitchi said.

In Sam's room, the four had turned on some video games. Surprisingly, despite her blindness, Mitchi proved to be quite a challenge on more than half of the games, something which shocked Sam and the boys. Everything was going fine, up until a familiar voice was heard.

"Ah, Daniel, Samantha and Tucker." a chilling evil voice spoke out. Mitchi turned towards the voice, said voice being unfamiliar to her.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Vlad Plasmius." Danny said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, who's your little friend, Daniel?" Vlad asked. "I have never seen her before."

"Just arrived." Mitchi said. "Deal with it, fang boy."

The trio snickered. Vlad just got angrier. "Do not call me 'Fang Boy' insolent girl." he snapped. Mitchi just shrugged.

"Whatever. Now, Danny, how bout we take care of him."

"We?" Danny repeated. Mitchi nodded and the trio jumped when they saw a pair of pure white rings encircle Mitchi's waist.

"Get ready for the biggest secret reveal of your life." Mitchi said as the rings parted and went across her body. Soon, in Sander's place, stood the new ghost girl, Mitchi Specter. "Surprise." She said, a devilish grin crossing her face. The villain and the heroic trio just looked at her in awe.

"Mitchi," Sam started.

"Is Specter?" Tucker finished.

"Holy cow." Danny gasped.

* * *

**What'd you guys think of that? The fruitloop makes an appearance!**

**read and review if you dont mind!**


	5. Chapter 5 Battle

**Chapter 5... Sorry if its a bit short, this one kind of stumped me content wise.**

* * *

**Title:** The New Halfa

**Genre:** Adventure

**Author:** writergirl142

**Central Characters:** Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom, Kim Sander/Specter, Mitchal "Mitchi" Sander/Specter, Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Cody Calloway

**Main Antagonist:** Vlad Masters/Plasmius

**Pairings:** Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Tucker Foley/Jazz Fenton, Mitchi Sander/Cody Calloway

**Summery: ***Sam & Danny are together, but Phantom Planet hasn't happened yet* As Danny is walking home, he meets a girl named Mitchal "Mitchi" Sander, whose eyes are covered by black sunglasses every time he sees her. He discovers that she is new to Amity & offers to help her out. Later, Phantom encounters a halfa by the name of Mitchi Specter. Could Mitchi Sander & Mitchi Specter be one & the same?

* * *

Chapter 5: Battle

Danny, Sam, Tucker and even Vlad stared at Mitchi in pure shock.

"The little blind girl," Vlad started. "Is half-ghost." Suddenly, Vlad was knocked back against the wall, a move brought on by a now furious Mitchi.

"Why is that so surprising?" she snapped. Danny and his friends looked at each other and Tucker hissed.  
"Remind me never to get her angry." he said as Vlad stood up.

"I must admit, you surprised me, Mitchal." Vlad said, dusting himself off. "But I assure you, that, just like Daniel, you're way out of your league."

Mitchi seemed to ponder his words then laughed. "Have you ever faced someone like me?" she asked. Vlad grinned, his fangs poking from his lips.

"Of course, dear girl." he answered. "I wouldn't be much of a villain otherwise."

Mitchi rolled her eyes, or, did she? Nobody could tell what was going on behind the sunglasses. Danny sighed and stood, immediately transforming into Phantom. "Just stuff it, Plasmius." he said. "Mitchi and I can kick your butt any day, Mitchi being blind or not." Mitchi grinned at Danny.

Vlad grinned wider, his grin actually morphing into a sneering smile. "You're on Daniel." he said and shot a pink ghost ray at the two. Both were hit, flying back into the wall.

Mitchi growled at Plasmius as Danny attacked, managing to hit Vlad with his own ghost ray. He then punched Vlad right towards Mitchi who kicked him as hard as she could in the face. He clutched his nose, where it had begun bleeding ectoplasm. He looked up at Mitchi. "Surprising girl." he said, stand up, one hand still on his nose. "I actually didn't expect you to be as tough as Daniel, though even that is still weak."

Mitchi growled again and charged at Vlad, repeatedly punching and kicking him. "Quit thinking me weak just because I'm blind!" she yelled. Vlad grabbed her fist as it went towards him and jumped up into the air, holding Mitchi by her fist.

"But you are." He said and kicked her straight out the window and firing several ecto blasts after her. Danny, Sam and Tucker looked out the window in shock and then turned to Vlad, angry expressions plastered on their faces.

"Plasmius!" Danny exclaimed and charged up to Vlad, intending to pound him until there was nothing left.

"Sorry, Daniel." Plasmius said, sneering. He brought his cape around himself and, as he disappeared, yelled. "Perhaps another time!" And with that he was gone. Danny landed on the ground and, seething with anger, transformed back into Fenton.

"I really hate him." he said. Then he blinked and gasped. "Mitchi!" he exclaimed. The trio ran outside and found Mitchi lying in a collapsed car, back in human form and battered with multiple injuries. Her eyes were closed, but thankfully she appeared to be breathing. Her sunglasses had flown off her face and were a good many feet away from her. Tucker walked over and picked up her sunglasses bringing them over to Danny and Sam. Danny then picked Mitchi up. "We'd better get her home." he said and transformed once again. He took off into the air, Sam and Tucker following him from below.

* * *

**read and review if you dont mind! Also, I need ideas for what should happen in the next chapter. Give me ideas if you have them! Im runnin on empty and I need help!**


	6. Chapter 6 Explanations

**Another chapter that stumped me and for that I apologize!**

* * *

**Title:** The New Halfa

**Genre:** Adventure

**Author:** writergirl142

**Central Characters:** Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom, Kim Sander/Specter, Mitchal "Mitchi" Sander/Specter, Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Cody Calloway

**Main Antagonist:** Vlad Masters/Plasmius

**Pairings:** Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Tucker Foley/Jazz Fenton, Mitchi Sander/Cody Calloway

**Summery: ***Sam & Danny are together, but Phantom Planet hasn't happened yet* As Danny is walking home, he meets a girl named Mitchal "Mitchi" Sander, whose eyes are covered by black sunglasses every time he sees her. He discovers that she is new to Amity & offers to help her out. Later, Phantom encounters a halfa by the name of Mitchi Specter. Could Mitchi Sander & Mitchi Specter be one & the same?

* * *

Chapter 6: Explanations

Mitchi slowly creaked open her sightless cyan eyes, not that it made any difference. The fourteen year old still saw the pitch black she had grown up knowing. As she tried to sit up, Mitchi felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen and her right hand flew to it. When she felt bandages, her eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"Sam did that." a familiar voice said. "She's good with bandages."

Now Mitchi's brain finally wrapped around the familiarity of who was talking to her: Danny Fenton. "Danny?" she questioned, hoping that her senses hadn't dulled during her unconsciousness. She heard a light smirk.

"The one and only." Said teen replied. Mitchi sighed with relief.

"Where am I?" She asked, having taken notice of the fact that her surroundings weren't what she used to.

"My house, more specifically, my older sister, Jazz's room." Danny answered. "I flew you here after Vlad blasted you out of Sam's window. Jazz insisted I put you in her bed."

"Well, it makes more sense to have an unconscious girl on another girl's bed, not a boy's. That's Sam's spot." a female voice said.

"JAZZ!" Danny exclaimed and Mitchi had to suppress a giggle at the thought that Danny's cheeks were most likely turning red with embarrassment. The bed dipped as someone sat next to Mitchi and began helping her sit up.

"Your older sister, Kim, called wanting to know where you were." Jazz said, pushing some pillows behind Mitchi so that she could sit up properly. "I told her that Danny, Sam and Tucker had been showing you around when you fell and hurt yourself. She seemed to by it, probably because you're…" Jazz's voice drifted off, but Mitchi understood what Jazz had been about to say. _"because you're blind."_

She didn't need to say it. No one ever did. Mitchi always understood that people thought she was helpless. That she couldn't take care of herself. All because she couldn't see like everyone else could. Jazz seemed to have realized what her words, or lack thereof, had done to the half-ghost girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mitchi." she said hurriedly, placing a hand on Mitchi's shoulder.

Mitchi shook her head. "Don't worry about it." she said. "I'm used to people underestimating my blindness." Jazz seemed to understand, because her hand left Mitchi's shoulder and the older teen left the room, leaving the two fourteen year olds alone. Danny sighed.

"So, onto the explaining." he said, his fingers tapping the desk surface he was undoubtedly sitting beside. "How did you get your ghost powers?"

"Same way you did, I'm sure." Mitchi answered. "Only, to be fair, Kim Specter is my older sister, Kim Sander."

"I figured as much when Mitchi Sander and Mitchi Specter turned out to be one and the same." Danny said.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever." Mitchi said, blowing her bangs from her eyes. "Anyways, like I said, I got my ghost powers probably the same way you did: an accident in my parents lab. My parents are ghost hunters, just like yours and just two months before we moved here, they had built a ghost portal. Like with your parents, my parents' portal didn't work, and, like you, I tried to fix it.

"Kim went in with me, claiming that if she didn't, I'd trip over the wires like I usually did when left unsupervised in the lab where wires could get in the way and take advantage of my blindness. Ironically enough, I did end up tripping and hit a button on the inside of the portal. I later found out that that had been the stupid "ON" button. Next thing Kim and I knew, our entire bodies were blasted with who knows how much electricity.

"When we woke up, we were half ghost teens, Kim Specter and Mitchi Specter: The Specter Sisters." Mitchi crossed her arms and looked in the direction that she assumed Danny was in. "There you go. I've told you what you wanted to know."

Danny nodded. "Strangely enough, that seems very similar to how I got my ghost powers."

Mitchi shrugged. "Told you."

Danny chuckled. "Well, on the bright side, now when Vlad turns up again, we will hopefully have you on our side."

"You might want to get Kim to join otherwise she'll never let me." Mitchi pointed out. "She's quite a bit more protective of me then our parents."

Danny smiled. "Fair enough."

* * *

**I'll try to update another one of my fics this next week, but next week is my birthday so I might not be able to.**

**Read and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7 Working Things Out

**Yet another chapter that had me stumped... I've also been real busy with college and ive recently begun hanging out with a friend i havent seen since our last year of middle school.**

* * *

**Title:** The New Halfa

**Genre:** Adventure

**Author:** writergirl142

**Central Characters:** Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom, Kim Sander/Specter, Mitchal "Mitchi" Sander/Specter, Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Cody Calloway

**Main Antagonist:** Vlad Masters/Plasmius

**Pairings:** Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Tucker Foley/Jazz Fenton, Mitchi Sander/Cody Calloway

**Summery: ***Sam & Danny are together, but Phantom Planet hasn't happened yet* As Danny is walking home, he meets a girl named Mitchal "Mitchi" Sander, whose eyes are covered by black sunglasses every time he sees her. He discovers that she is new to Amity & offers to help her out. Later, Phantom encounters a halfa by the name of Mitchi Specter. Could Mitchi Sander & Mitchi Specter be one & the same?

* * *

Chapter 7: Working Things Out

Luckily, when Mitchi recovered from the encounter with Plasmius, things had appeared to have returned to normal. Danny, Sam, and Tucker now had an assured reason on why Mitchi was so good at getting around without anyone knowing she was blind. Her ghost powers probably contributed quite a bit. Though Mitchi repeatedly tried to convince them that her senses were just a lot stronger then a person who wasn't blind.  
However, Tucker, being the complete dork that he was known best by, kept asking Mitchi questions at every chance he got. Finally, the never-ending stream of questions broke Mitchi's self-control and she snapped, yelling, "Tuck, enough with the questions already!" She glared her sunglasses-covered sightless eyes directly at where Tucker's endless chatter had been streaming from and the trio was sure that had Mitchi's eyes been uncovered, the sightless cyan orbs would be that much more intimidating for the techno geek. Her fists were clenching as tight as was physically possible. Tuck, even with just Mitchi's covered eyes glaring at him, seemed to shrink at the youngest fourteen-year-old's outburst. Luckily, it was lunch time and no one was really paying any attention to the four freshmen.

Danny and Sam looked at each other, smiles breaking out on their faces, the two failing miserably in their attempts to muffle their many giggles. "Sorry, Mitchi." Tucker said softly. Mitchi sighed, her facial muscles relaxing as she raised her sunglasses just enough to rub her eyes tiredly, then lowering them again and looking back towards Tucker.

"It's alright, Tuck." she said. "I shouldn't have yelled. I just don't like it when people ask me multiple questions all at one time. It makes me uncomfortable and gives me a headache." Mitchi suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Mitchi?" Mitchi smiled at the familiar voice of her older sister. Kim Sander squeezed Mitchi's shoulder and Mitchi looked behind her, still smiling.

"I'm fine, Kim." she replied. "Tuck was just asking too many questions and you know what that does to my head."

"What kind of questions?" Kim asked and Mitchi could easily sense the suspicion lacing her sister's voice. Mitchi waved a hand nonchalantly.

"Nothing major." she answered. "Just questions about where we're from and basically just about me in general."

"Uh huh?" Kim said warily. Mitchi nodded assuredly and Kim sighed. Mitchi grinned slightly as her sister gave up pushing her for the moment. Kim turned toward Danny. "You're Daniel Fenton, Jazmine Fenton's little brother right?"

Danny nodded, raising an eyebrow. "It's Danny, but yeah. Why do you ask?"  
Kim chuckled. "Oh, no reason. It's just I met her the first day Mitchi and I started coming here and we've become really good friends. When I mentioned that I had a fourteen-year-old sister in the ninth grade, Jazz told me she had a little brother named Daniel in the same grade. I just wanted to clarify if you were that Daniel."

Danny nodded again, getting annoyed at Kim's repeated use of his real name, but his expression softening somewhat. "And I take it you're Mitchi's older sister, Kim Sander?"

Kim nodded. "Guilty as charged." she looked back at Mitchi. "Mitchal, are you going to need a ride home?"

Mitchi shook her head, ignoring Kim's use of her real name. "No thanks, Kim. I was actually planning on hanging out with Danny, Sam and Tucker after school. I'll be home this evening."

Kim raised an eyebrow but nodded her head in acquiesce."Alright. Just remember your curfew's 10:30."

Mitchi groaned but nodded. "I will. Don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you." Kim said. "But alright, just be careful. I'll see you later." And with that, the older red-headed Sander sister was gone.

Mitchi turned back to her friends. "Kim's very protective. Mostly because I'm blind. Sometimes, no wait, most times, it drives me crazy."

Danny laughed. "I know the feeling."

Mitchi laughed as the four teenagers walked to their next class.

* * *

**I really apologize if its real short, but to be real honest, i'm running low on ideas...**

**Read and review please!**


	8. Chapter 8 Danielle Phantom

**Here's chapter 8. Sorry it took so long. Ive been REALLY busy, trying to find a job. Plus i'm still dealing with my left ankle giving me a heck of alot of pain. I can walk on it, but there are ways i cant bend it. Plus my mom's been taking my computer the past few days so the only time ive been able to get on is when she and my little brother are at school (where my mom is a teacher) and my dad is at work. I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter.**

* * *

**Title:** The New Halfa

**Genre:** Adventure

**Author:** writergirl142

**Central Characters:** Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom, Kim Sander/Specter, Mitchal "Mitchi" Sander/Specter, Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Cody Calloway

**Main Antagonist:** Vlad Masters/Plasmius

**Pairings:** Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Tucker Foley/Jazz Fenton, Mitchi Sander/Cody Calloway

**Summery: ***Sam & Danny are together, but Phantom Planet hasn't happened yet* As Danny is walking home, he meets a girl named Mitchal "Mitchi" Sander, whose eyes are covered by black sunglasses every time he sees her. He discovers that she is new to Amity & offers to help her out. Later, Phantom encounters a halfa by the name of Mitchi Specter. Could Mitchi Sander & Mitchi Specter be one & the same?

* * *

Chapter 8: Danielle Phantom

As Danny, Sam, Tucker and Mitchi walked down the sidewalk after school, a black and white blur suddenly flew past them and crashed into the alley. The four teenagers ran into the alley and Danny, Sam and Tucker smiled when they saw who it was. Mitchi, however, still had a look of confusion on her face, but she could sense that the older fourteen-year-olds knew who this new person was.

"Danielle!" Danny exclaimed. Said girl smiled as she stood up and brushed dirt off of her red cargo shorts. She straightened the hood of her blue hoodie and ran up to Danny, hugging the halfa as tight as she could..

"Long time no see, cuz." she said. She turned to Tucker and Sam. "Nice to see you guys too." Sam and Tucker nodded in agreement. Danielle's baby blue eyes wandered past Sam and Tucker and landed on the younger fourteen-year-old girl, making sure her black sunglasses covered her eyes completely. "Who are you?" Danielle asked.

"Danielle," Danny started. "This is our new friend, Mitchal Sander."

"Mitchi." Mitchi corrected, annoyed at Danny's use of her real name.

"Mitchi." Danny repeated, grinning. Danielle nodded and walked up to Mitchi, waving a little. She raised an eyebrow when Mitchi didn't acknowledge her standing in front of her. Danielle actually wasn't that much shorter then Mitchi.

"Mitchi," she said. This time, Mitchi looked down towards her voice. "Why didn't you acknowledge my wave?"

Mitchi gulped, unsure about telling Danielle her secret. Danny put a hand reassuringly on her shoulder and Mitchi took a deep breath. "I didn't acknowledge you because I couldn't see your wave."

Mitchi heard Danielle gasp. "You're blind?" Mitchi nodded.

Danny spoke up. "Yes, Danielle, Mitchi is blind, but she doesn't want people to know that she's blind."

Mitchi stopped Danny at that point and began speaking for herself. "If people knew I was blind, they'd treat me differently, like a fragile and helpless fourteen-year-old girl who would shatter if they didn't take care of me."

"So that's why you're wearing the shades even though it's not that bright out." Danielle pointed out. Mitchi nodded. "How did you excuse that at school?"

"I made up that I needed the sunglasses because my eyes were oversensitive to any kind of light." Mitchi answered. "For some reason, no one has asked me about it."

"Does anyone here know you're blind?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah. My parents and older sister of course, Danny, Sam, Tucker, the high school principal and pretty much every teacher at Casper."

"Plasmius too." Sam interjected. "Remember, Mitchi."

Mitchi nodded. "Oh right. The crazy guy."

"How do you get around if you're blind?" Danielle questioned further.

"My other senses are stronger, I have brail fun reading books and text books and I rely on the brail numbers on lockers to find mine." Mitchi answered, smiling at Danielle's intense curiosity.

"That's so cool."

Mitchi looked up towards Danny, who gently grabbed Mitchi's forearm and tapped it several times. Mitchi's unasked question had been conveyed even though the black-haired boy couldn't see her sightless cyan eyes: _Should I tell her who I am?_ Danny's unspoken answer was clear to Mitchi: _Yes, you can trust her._

Mitchi took a deep breath in and looked back towards the last place she had heard Danielle's voice. "I also have another secret." Mitchi could feel Danielle leaning in closer, eager to hear what Mitchi's other secret was. "I'm half ghost just like you and Danny." Mitchi said finally. "And so is my sister."

"Really?" Danielle questioned and Mitchi smiled at the skepticism in Danielle's tone. Mitchi just nodded and, after getting reassurance from Danny that no one was around to see her, allowed the transformation rings to wash over her, changing her from Mitchi Sander to Ryoku, Pennsylvania's younger Specter Sister, Mitchi Specter.

"There you go." Mitchi said. Danielle was silent and Mitchi was afraid that maybe she'd overdone it somehow. Then, the 12-year-old girl started yelling, which startled Mitchi.

"You're Mitchi Specter!" She exclaimed. "The younger Specter Sister from Ryoku, Pennsylvania!"

"You know who I am?"

"Of course!" Danielle shouted. "When I was travelling, I stopped in Ryoku for a bit. I listened around and started hearing stories about the city's ghost heroines, the Specter Sisters, Kim Specter and her little sister, Mitchi Specter. They talked about how you two vanished and the city, oddly enough, hasn't had any ghost activity since you disappeared." Danielle's jaw dropped. "That means that your older sister is Kim Specter, doesn't it!?"

Mitchi nodded. "Yup. That's my older sister, 16-year-old Kim Sander. We were a team back in Ryoku, then my parents moved us here, so we had no choice but to let the Specter Sisters disappear. Then we came here to Amity Park, the most haunted town in America, where rumors of the ghost boy, Danny Phantom, were all over the place. Our parents couldn't resist so we moved here. Kim and I were enrolled in Casper High, I met Danny, Sam and Tucker, Danny I quickly figured out was Danny Phantom, fought Vlad once to show Danny, Sam and Tucker who I was, and the rest is history."

"And you've only been here a week, give or take a few days." Tucker said. Mitchi smirked.

Danielle smiled. "That's so interesting. I'm just Danny's imperfect clone, at least in Vlad's words."

"No," Danny said. "You're more than a clone. You're my cousin, family."

"Little corny, cuz." Danielle said. Danny shrugged.

"It's true."

"So what are you doing here, Danielle?" Tucker asked. Danielle put on the most phony innocent look on her face, which of course was only seen by the non-sightless trio.

"I'm not allowed to visit my favorite cousin and apparently meet a new halfa that's become friends with said cousin?" Danielle asked.

The older kids laughed and, once she had regained control of herself, Mitchi held out a hand to Danielle. "So, starting over, nice to meet you. My name is Mitchi Sander."

Danielle smirked and took hold of the blind girl's hand. "Nice to meet you, Mitchi. The name's Danielle."

All five kids began laughing uncontrollably until Danny suggested they go to Tucker's house to just hang out and be kids. Bringing Danielle to either Danny or Mitchi's house wasn't a good idea since both of them had ghost hunters for parents, and Sam's parents were a little controlling.

A few minutes later, the quintet of kids were walking down the sidewalk towards the techno-geek's house.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Please review, although i'm not sure i deserve with how long i made you guys wait.**

**I guess now i should update my "Alphas" story... Just need a good idea for the next chapter...**


End file.
